memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Beta Quadrant species
8 *892-IV native A *Aaamazzarite *Aammazaran *Abdon's species *Acamarian *Aenar *Akaali *Alcyone *Aldean *Algolian *Allasomorph *Amarie's species *Andoran *Andorian *Angel I native *Angosian *Antaran *Antedian *Antican *Antos native *Arbazan *Arcadian *Arcturian *Ardanan *Argelian *Argosian *Arin'Sen *Ariolo *Arkarian *Arkenite *Arkonian *Atrean *Aurelian *Axanar *Ayt B *B'Saari *Ba'ku *Bajoran *Balok's species (First Federation species) *Bandi *Barash's species *Barkonian *Barolian *Barzan *Benzenite *Benzite *Berellian *Beta III native *Betarian *Betazoid *Betelgeusian *Bilana III native *Bolian *Boraalan *Borothan *Boslic *Bre'el IV native *Breen *Brekkian *Bynar *Byzallian *Bzzit Khaht C *Cairn *Caitian *Caldonian *Camorite *Capellan *Cardassian *Catullan *Chalnoth *Chameloid *Chandran *Cheron native *Chrysalian *Coridan *Corvallen *Cos' species *Crepusculan *Cytherian D *D'Arsay *Dachlyd *Daliwakan *Dee'Ahn's species *Debrune *Delb II native *Delta Theta III aborigine *Deltan *Denebian *Denobulan *Devidian *Doosodarian *Dopterian *Dramen *Dreman E *Edo *Edosian *Efrosian *Ekosian *El-Aurian *El-Adrel IV lifeform *Elasian *Elaysian *Ellora *Em/3/Green's species *Emi's species *Eminian (same species as the Vendikans) *Enolian *Eska *Evora *Excalbian *Eymorg F *Fabrini *Farian *Fen Domar *Ferengi *Fibonan *Finnean *Flaxian *Fuchida's species G *Galadoran *Gallamite *Gamelan V native *Gaspar VII native *Genton *Gideon *Gorn *Gosis' species *Grathon Tolar's species *Grazerite *Gree *Greek god *Grizzela H *Halanan *Haliian *Halkan *Haradin *Haven native *Hekaran *Homn's species *Horta *Human **Amerind native **Augment **Bringloidi **Chakotay's tribe **Dorvan V native **Genome colony native **Maquis **Mariposa colony native **Novan **Tau Cygna V colonists **Terratin **Turkana IV inhabitants *Hupyrian *Husnock I *Iconian *Idanian *Ikaaran *Illyrian *Iotian *Ithenite *Iyaaran J *J'naii *Jarada * K *K'normian *Kaelon *Kago-Darr's species *Kaitlen *Kalandan *Kalean *Kantare *Kasheeta *Kataan native *Kalar *Kazarite *Kellerun *Kelpien *Kerelian *Kesprytt *Klaestron *Klingon *Kobheerian *Kobliad *Koinonian *Kolaran *Kostolain native *Kotakian *Kovaalan *Kreetassan *Kressari *Kriosian *Krit's species *Krole's species *Ktarian *Kukulkan's species *Kurlan *Kzinti L *Lactran *Larell's species *Legaran *Lenarian *Lethean *Leyron *Ligonian *Lissepian *Loque'eque *Lorillian *Lothra *Lumerian *Lurian *Lysian *Lyssarian *Lytasian M *M-113 creature *M'klexa *Coalition of Madena *Malcorian *Malurian *Markalian *Mathenite *Maturin's species *Mazarite *Medusan *Megarite *Melkot *Melthusian *Menk *Menthar *Metron *Microbrain *Mikulak *Minaran *Minosian *Mintakan *Miradorn *Mizarian *Mordanite *Moropa N *Napean *Nara's species *Nausicaan *Neural native *Neural parasite ** Xindi neural parasite ** Denevan neural parasite ** The parasitic being that tried to infiltrate Starfleet Command *Nibiran *Noophian *Nuvian O * *Omega IV native *Only *Oolan *Oran'taku native *Organian *Orion *Ornaran *Osaarian P *Pakled *Palamarian *Pandronian *Paraagan *Pardshay's species *Paxan *Peliar Zel native *Peljenite *Pelosian *Pentaran *Petarian *Phylosian *Platonian *Pomet's species *Prah Mantoos' species *Promellian *Provider *Proxcinian *Pygorian *Pythron Q R *Ramatis III native *Rasiinian *Reegrunion *Regalian *Rekag *Reman *Retellian *Rhaandarite *Rigel IV native *Rigelian *Rigellian *Risian *Riska's species *Romulan *Ruji *Rutian S *Sarda's species *Sargon's species *Sarpeidon native *Sarthongian *Satarran *Satler's species * *Scalosian *Scathos *Selay *Shamin *Sheliak *Skagaran *Skorr *Sigma Draconis VI native *Slaver *Solari *Son'a *Sord's species *Subytt *Suliban *Symbiotic lifeform T *T'Lani *T'lli Betan *Tagran *Taguan *Takaran *Takret *Talarian *Talavian *Talosian *Tamarian *Tandaran *Tanugan *Tarchannen III species *Tarahongian *Tarellian *Tarkalean *Tarkanian *Tarkannan *Tarlac *Tarquin's species *Taurean *Taurus II anthropoid *Tavnian *Teenaxi *Tellarite *Terellian *Terrelian * *Tesnian *Tessic's species *Thasian *Tholian *Tiburonian *Tilonian *Tiron's species *Tkon *Trajok's species *Tret's species *Triacus marauder *Triannon *Trill and Trill symbiont *Troyian *Tygarian *Tyken's Rift being *Tyran *Tyrellian *Tzenkethi U *U'tani *Ullian *Ursinoid V *V'radian *Vaalian *Valakian *Valerian *Valtese *Varalan *Vedala *Vekor's species *Vendorian *Ventaxian *Vendikan (same species as the Eminians) *Veridian IV native *Vian *Vilix'pran's species *Vissian *Vlugtan *Vulcan W *Wisp *Wogneer creature *Worene's species *Wraith X *Xantoras *Xaranite *Xarantine *Xelatian *Xepolite *Xindi (six species) **Xindi-Aquatic **Xindi-Arboreal **Xindi-Insectoid **Xindi-Primate **Xindi-Reptilian **Xindi-Avian *Xyrillian Y *Yalosian *Yash-El *Yattho *Yint's species *Yridian Z *Zakdorn *Zaldan *Zalkonian (also non-corporeal) *Zaranite *Zeon *Zetarian *Zevian *Zibalian *Zjod's species *Zobral's species *Zolan's species *Zora Fel de:Völker des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten fr:Espèces des Quadrants Alpha et Beta nl:Alfa en Beta kwadrant rassen pl:Gatunki Kwadrantów Alfa i Beta Alpha and Beta Quadrant species, List of